Eternity in hell
by Fnaffan123
Summary: And group of security guards have jobs as a children's place, but will they get more than they bargained for? Guess you will have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Five nights at freddys, eternity in hell**

**A/N: anything in this chapter is major important to later parts, and Fritz Smith and Phone Guy will be playing something different than what the game shows.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Jeremy Fitzgerald looked out the window of his brothers car as they drove, the teen was about to start his first job as a night guard. His brother, Jack Fitzgerald was offered the job but declined politely but had recommended Jeremy for the job.**

**"Okay kid I will see you in the morning, call if there's any trouble." Jack told him as he got out.**

**"I know Jack, but thanks for worrying, also thanks for getting me the job, it means a lot." He said back to him as he ran into the kids place and saw lights and things all over that stood out to him. He looked forward and saw Freddy Fazbear up their with his rosy red cheeks, noticing his companions Bonnie and Chica. Jeremy used to love coming to Freddy's with Jack when he was little.**

**The trip down memory lane was stopped when a man with a night guard hand an a vest walked up. His name tag read Fritz Smith. "You must be Jeremy, my name is Fritz, I am one of the day guards, I was asked to stay tonight and watch your progress, basically I'm your boss when the actual boss isn't here... You've met him by the way correct?" He leveled his glasses looking down at Jeremy, he was a tall man.**

**"Uh not officially, my brother spoke with him and got me hired, I just know his name is Fred." Jeremy told him, "And I realized that's the name of the character, did he make the place?"**

**"Well his father did... Lets walk and I will explain more." Fritz turned an started walking with him. "Freddy fazbear and his gang were created for the enjoyment of kids all around to have fun and entertain. Over the years thought rumors began to arise and people have been starting to question the safety of the Fazbear gang. The place has closed three times but was allowed reopening each time for them not finding anything."**

**Jeremy blinked in confusion and looked at him "But why do people believe rumors and keep trying to shut it down if they were told that the place is fine?"**

**Fritz adjusts his glasses once more and chuckled "people just love to make a big deal out of something stupid, I always ignore the rumors that spread, because I haven't seen anything wrong with this place, and I won't start." Boy was he wrong about that.**

**They entered the office, showing the vents, light switches and his desk and monitor. "Feel free while I get one more look around and lock up... No following me with the cameras too, our last guy Mike did that and it was annoying."**

**"Mike Schmidt?" Jeremy asked with a chuckle. Mike was a close friend of Jack so Jeremy knew that jerk to well.**

**"Yeah, I take it you know him." He said and walked out to do his perimeter check.**

**Fritz walked around with his flashlight and shined around, making sure everything was fine. As he passed parts and services, the door slowly crept open and a severed purple mechanical arm slowly shoved out and touched his shoulder. Fritz screamed and dropped the light, and heard laughter behind the door.**

**He picked up his light and looked in "God Damn it Mike, what the hell!?"**

**"Dude that was priceless, I thought you were that new kid, I wanted to scare him so bad." He went and put the arm back next to a big purple robotic bunny.**

**"Okay that's just wrong, and leave Bonnie's arm alone, that's the third time this week I've caught you messing with these guys, what the hell is wrong with you?" Fritz asked**

**"Nothing I just keep hearing noises back here and I can never figure out why, and sometimes I see that fucking puppet from the side of my eyes when I'm in there." Mike said, serious now.**

**"I'll check it tonight during his shift but seriously leave them alone." He shut the door and went to lock up once Mike finally left.**

**Mike walked down the road looking at his phone, midnight. Mike knew something was wrong, but he couldn't figure it all out. Was the puppet something more than they thought? He'd find out tomorrow during a kids party he was hosting. He started walking up his street, and heard a stick crack. He jumped and turned to look. He saw something running behind the trees. He gave chase to it...**

**-to be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2: what does it all mean?

**Chapter 2:**

**Mike panted heavily as he continued to run after the figure, slowly losing sight of him. Mike tried to speed up but was to tired to and stopped running, bending over and putting his hands on his knees, coughing. "Damn it! What was that thing, and why was he following me? Ever since I started working at that pizzeria I've had all this weird crap happen and I can't figure it out... Do I have some weird connections to this place?"**

**Mike rambled in thought for a few moments, before I familiar voice rang in his ears, a males voice. He turned to see a man he worked with, his name was Maxwell Fire, he was in charge of introductions to new employees and explaining what the job was, he was the guy in the phone messages when mike first started.**

**"Mike? Are you okay? It's two in the morning now and you're in the woods?" Maxwell asked**

**"Max... Quick question, did we ever go to Freddys as kids? Because ever since I started working there I have been seeing these images and things like they have happened before!" Mike asked looking at the man, it was to dark for Mike to make him out but he knew it was Maxwell.**

**"Images? What do you mean Mike?" He stepped out of shadow into moonlight, he was no more than twenty six with red hair that reached just above his neck.**

**"Like... And don't call me crazy for this, a man wearing all purple with his eyes glowing yellow, and he carries some odd device that I can't get a good look at." Mike explained.**

**"You're a bit crazy, the only guy who I know wears purple is that weird dude Vincent, but he doesn't have yellow eyes... He works in the mornings, I will ask him where he was this morning when I get to work. And to answer your question, we were there once for Jeremy's birthday, Jack asked us to come because he was the only adult that would be there." Maxwell said**

**"So in high school? Weird, it feels so recent." Mike said to himself. "Okay I'm just gonna head home, take a pain reliever for my head and go to bed, I will see you Thursday."**

**They both walked opposite ways, Mike heading home and Maxwell heading to Freddy's.**

**-at Freddy's-**

**Jeremy was panicking as he checked his monitor "Fritz where did he go? WHERE DID HE GO!?"**

**Toy Bonnie had begun moving around and was soon off the stage, sending Jeremy into a sudden panic. "Calm down Jeremy, they do this... They have to move so their servos don't lock up, management says they will just roam the party areas so we are fine." Fritz explained what he was always told.**

**Fritz looked and saw Jeremy pressing the key the winds up the music box in the prize corner. Fritz told him not to worry about it but Jeremy didn't trust whatever was in that box. Fritz sat back in his chair and put his hat over his eyes. "Three A.M. You still have three hours to go before we get done here."**

**Jeremy relaxed finally, he figured nothing was to be feared, they were just toys that entertained kids from seven to nine. Jeremy checked the front entrance and saw Maxwell unlocking the pizzeria with Toy Bonnie staring him in the eyes.**

**"Fritz, Bonnie is staring at some guy who is unlocking the door." Fritz got up and went to Jeremy and looked.**

**"Oh you're right... I'll be back." He said and went to the entrance to help Maxwell if he needed it.**

**Once fritz left, Jeremy heard sounds coming from the left vent. He dreaded to look and checked the stage and parts and service. His heart almost leapt from his chest when he saw old Bonnie was gone. When he put it down. He saw Bonnie standing there, the lights flickering. Maxwell ran in as Bonnie started to approach Jeremy.**

**"BONNIE STOP!" Maxwell yelled and grabbed a remote from the desk.**

**Maxwell hit the options a few times until he got to Bonnie's setting and shut him off. Jeremy shook violently as he looked like he wet himself. Maxwell grunted and started to drag Bonnie back to Parts and Service.**

**Fritz ran in and looked at Jeremy "kid you okay? Bonnie came INTO the office?"**

**"Y-yeah and he seemed, angry at me... I heard a weird faint voice calling out... It was saying 'mommy... Mommy come back, why did you leave?' What does it mean?"**

**"I don't know, but you call Jack and go home for his, you need to rest." Fritz handed him his cell and let him call his brother.**

**Was there something behind these robots? And what was that message Jeremy heard? As soon as Mike comes to work, Fritz, Maxwell and Mike were gonna figure it out.**

**-to be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3: I am always watching

**Chapter 3: I'm always watching**

**Jeremy had been taken home and he slept the whole night. The boy had school the next morning so he was fine with more Sleep than in the middle of the day. While he slept, a shadowy figure appeared in the corner of the room, he had the appearance of a young boy who looked only five. He looked at Jeremy with an apparent hatred, he seemed angry at Jeremy. He slowly approached the bed and spoke with a raspy voice.**

**"Damn you! You killed me and turned me into that... Thing! But... How so you manage to stay so young looking, as if you never aged?" The boy said**

**He looked at the night stand and saw a photo of Jeremy, jack, a blond woman in a blue dress, and a scratched out man. He looked at it and lifted it searching for names. He saw "top: mom and d-' the rest was scratched, and 'bottom: jack holding Jeremy.'**

**"Oh, you're not him, so your name is Jeremy, I guess my anger has blinded me from who really killed me. I know you can't hear me, but if you can make a sign or something, please check the marionette box for the puppet, he's not bad... It's me... Heh, I've heard that a lot from myself. I am always watching Jeremy, I will help you until the guy who killed me is dead... My name is Damien." The boy spoke to himself really and went back to the shadows.**

**-back at the pizzeria, 5:00 AM-**

**Mike had come back because fritz and Maxwell were having issues with the animatronics. "You know what, I can't even leave without you dumbasses screwing something up! Why the hell is Toy Foxy attacking?" He was holding her back, trying to not get bit by her metallic maw.**

**"We can't figure it out, the remote to turn them off is having some type of interference and we can't find out from where... But Toy Foxy has been making a weird noise the whole time, according to Fred it's because she is tapped into a police network." Maxwell was panicking trying to get the remote working again.**

**"Just hold them back a bit longer, we only have a few minutes till morning, then they will reset!" Mike said and punched Toy foxy, knocking her mask off and causing his fist to bleed.**

**"Holy crap mike!" Fritz ran to him and grabbed his hand, it was bleeding fast.**

**Maxwell passed them a first aid kit and fritz masterfully patched up his hand, while Maxwell fixed Toy foxy up again, and took her back to kids cove as six AM came around.**

**Mike sat against a wall breathing heavily "damn that was a rush, luckily I came back or you might not have lasted." He said looking at his friend.**

**"On a Normal day I'd disagree but today you're right, something really made those things go berserk and we need to figure out what, because with kids hanging around them they could be at risk... But why was She trying to bite you? Because she wasn't the first, even Bonnie gave the boy a visit." Fritz looked at Mike with a heavy sigh.**

**"Wait... Toy Bonnie or the creepy one in the Parts and Service room?" Mike looked at Fritz and they suddenly both realized. "Oh no!" They both run to Parts and Service quickly.**

**"We MUST lock that door! We can't let the old ones out if they were the ones who caused Toy Foxy to attack." Fritz yelled as they rushed.**

**When they got there; they saw that foxy was missing and that sent them into a panic. Mike locked up the current three for now and rushed to find foxy. A big roundish fellow was arriving to work, he was Fred, the owner of the establishment. He saw the frantic looks of his three employees as they searched all around.**

**"Boys! What's wrong?" He asked them, adjusting his brown suit jacket.**

**"Sir, last night the old Bonnie in the back and Toy foxy attacked the new kid and us, and the old foxy is missing now too... What do we do." He asked**

**Walking behind Fred was a slender male short but thin. His name tag read Vincent. "That's surprising, weren't the old ones shut down permanently?"**

**"That's what we thought but after last night I wouldn't be surprised. But why the new kid?" Mike asked them all, not sure why. "I'll see you guys tonight when I get to work, I'm going to check on Jeremy and ask jack if he has any ideas."**

**"Okay, and mike, if you can, ask jack if he could come for a few nights to investigate." Fred said.**

**"Got it. Good luck with the party Maxwell." Mike said and walked out, his mind was racing, because from toy foxy, he heard 'in sorry; stop, please." What did this all mean?**

**-to be continued-**


	4. Chapter 4: the voices we hear

**A/N: I don't believe in that crap about the joy of creation and how metal has a life force, that's all made up to me; so just because I use it know I use it as a part of the game and story, not from my stand point.**

**Also there's a reason Mike remembered that from Foxy but not Toy Foxy... Ill leave that for you to think on.**

**Chapter 4: the voices we hear**

**Mike had arrived at Jacks house right as he pulled into the driveway, he was obviously out dropping Jeremy off at school. "Hey Jack, we need to talk, right now." Mike walked up to him with a lot obviously on his mind.**

**Jack nodded and walked to the door and unlocked it, letting Mike In. Mike and him walked into the kitchen and jack poured himself a cup if coffee, taking a seat across from the night guard. "So what is it you need to talk about Mike?"**

**"Well... It's about the animatronics, I remember something you taught when I was a junior in college and you actually taught there... You mentioned this whole excerpt called the 'Joy of Creation' and even though I didnt believe it, is it likely that the animatronic animals actually are just that, because Toy Foxy tried to bite me and I heard her say something..." Mike said until jack stopped him.**

**"You... Heard something? Did this thing sound like a scared child?" Jack asked Mike in a bit of a worried manner.**

**"Uh yeah... How the hell did you know?" Mike asked as if Jack were some witch.**

**"Jeremy told me when I brought him home that when Bonnie entered the office, he heard a young boys voice yelling, he said he heard a feint type of noise coming from the marionette also that sounded the same... It is as if someone was trying to tell you and Jeremy something... But it can't be the marionette causing it... Unless what I said about that creation shit is actually true." Jack said as be took a sip of coffee.**

**"Yeah Fred asked me to convince you to come back for a few days an investigate what is going on, apparently because you're a major in all this stuff he thinks hiring you will solve our issues, but I feel we are walking Into something as won't be getting out of." Mike said**

**"Maybe I will go tonight while Jeremy works, I also wanna check those old animatronics, because I have a odd feeling every time I remember them... Freddy, chica, Bonnie, and foxy... Man those bring back memories of Jeremy's childhood." Jack said**

**The mention of Foxy's name sent A pain into Mikes head. "Gah, what the fuck is going on!?" He screamed and fell to his knees.**

**Jack got down to him and helped him stand "Mike calm down, take a deep breath. What's wrong?" He asked him in worry.**

**"I-I-I see the old... Old place... Me, you, Fritz... We all were there... Foxy... He bit... I remember..." He said and looked at Jack "I saw why they were shut down, we were only kids... Foxy bit me, my uncle was there, he got foxy off and rushed me to the hospital... That same day I saw a shadow moving into the back room, I saw blood on his hands... Do these things have anything to do with what's going on?"**

**Jack looked "you might be into something, blood on his hands... That's were ill start, the back room, there has to be a clue involved here somewhere we are missing."**

**Mike stood and nodded, rubbing his temples "shit that hurt... Ill see you tonight Jack." He left the house, he just needed to go home and rest for the day.**

**-Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria: 10:15 AM-**

**Maxwell had kept a close eye on Toy Foxy while the kids played, he wasn't taking any chances this time. He looked at Vincent who was being stared down by Toy Chica, who didn't seem to happy seeing Vincent, or as unhappy you can tell from a robot that was. Maxwell grabbed the remote from his pocket and switched it to her frequency and reset her.**

**"Sorry about that Vincent, you aren't usually here until the afternoon, so you don't see them moving to much... For some reason seeing any adult up close makes them stop and stare, as if something was out of place, we can't figure out what causes it but we just ignore it and I use the remote to reset them." Maxwell explained to the young man as he pulled his long hair into a pony tail, due to company rules.**

**"That's so odd... Fred really should get that checked out." He said and put back on his hat. "Doesn't it scare the kids?"**

**"Honestly they don't seem to notice the shit that goes on, so we just act like its part of it by playing along and talk to them... But usually it's only Bonnie to me or Freddy to Mike... It's odd only one does it to a certain guard." Maxwell said**

**"Interesting, very, very interesting." He dark smirk appeared across Vincent's face as he walked away, heading into the back room.**

**-to be continued-**


	5. Chapter 5: golden anger

**Chapter 5: golden anger**

**-midnight, Freddy's-**

**Jack, Jeremy and Mike all walk into the pizzeria, all ready to do the jobs they needed to do. Jeremy went to the office and clocked into work. Jack went to investigate the animatronics on stage first to see if anything was out of the ordinary and needed his attention. Fred walked up to Jack, hoping he would find what was wrong.**

**"So do you think you can find out why Bonnie and his friends attacked the guards?" Fred looked up at jack on the stage.**

**"Possibly, I'm going alone for now but if I find something odd I will call you instantly... Where's this marionette I've been hearing all about?" Jack asked, wanting to get a look at whatever it was.**

**"He is in the prize corner, ask Fritz for the key, he will let you into it." He told him and left the pizzeria.**

**Jack nodded and went to find fritz. He heard talking in the parts and service, they sounded like fritz and another guy were talking... About a golden Freddy suit that employees could wear, but fritz sounded pained.**

**"That suit... You can't use it... If you only want... To kill." Fritz said through his pain.**

**"Whatever you say... These suits look rather lonely and empty, I think we out to put something in them... Maybe something like... A body!?" The other voice laughed like he was crazy.**

**Fritz gasped as he was grabbed by the man. "This resteraunt was where that damn kid Mike threw me over the edge... I made it so Foxy would bite him when he saw him, but those bastards Maxwell and Jack had to interfere... I was going to give marionette a body... But foxy only barely got Mike, only hurting the skin and part of the skull! So I did what I wanted, but I used that little boy Damien and lured him to the back, where I stabbed him right in the heart and attached his body to the marionette!" He laughed more**

**John broke the door down and saw Fritz fighting to not be shoved into a suit. The man stopped and threw fritz to the side and leapt through a window, John saw him wearing the golden Freddy outfit, escaping with it. John ran to fritz and gasped "fritz are you okay? What was that about?!" He asked him.**

**"It's... The killer... Take my keys and check the prize corner... Tell me if its true that the boy is shoved in there..." Fritz said weakly.**

**"I will fritz, I promise." John said and took the keys, telling Mike to help him.**

**He went to the prize corner and heard the music box playing. It brought him back to when he was a kid, he loved the area; it's gave them whatever they wanted. He went to the box and already the marionette slowly rising since his box had stopped. Jack moved him a bit and searched for a body... He got deep enough and gasped and almost screamed seeing the body of a young boy, it seems fined, like it was recently put in.**

**Jack grabbed his phone and dialed a number "Fred get here and help! I found something." He told the voice mail.**

**He rushed back to parts and service with a first aid kit, right now Fritz was more important. Jack sat near the weakened guy and began to patch up his bleeding wounds. Fritz looked up and couldn't speak, but jack knew he was being thanked.**

**Mike rushed in hearing all the commotion "okay what happened? Holy shit Fritz you hands are entire torn up." He said and looked at the opened suit.**

**Fritz stood and nodded "yeah but ill be fine... Ill go to the hospital tomorrow so don't worry to much about me." He said**

**Suddenly foxy emerged from the shadows an grabbed Mike. Mike gasped and fought with foxy while he heard what sounds like a kind of scanner.**

**He heard the feintest of voices saying "mike?"**

**Foxy dropped mike and quickly retreated into the shadows again, as if something reset him, but no one did. "Did foxy just call out to me?"**

**The trio all look at the fox animatronic and were surprised, there was no way he could have; his voice box was broken so nothing would come out...**

**-to be continued-**


	6. Chapter 6: the past speaks his name

**A/N: from here on the story gets a little odd, like Jeremy singing that song, but it will all make sense the farther we get. What do you guys think of the characters personalities, and of the animatronics somewhat having an idea of who they are?**

**Mike: creepy as fuck that's what I call it**

**Oh just shut up Mike, no one asked you, you didnt even do anything special!**

**Chapter 6: the past speaks his name**

**Foxy was back in parts and service, as if thinking, he had a feint voice coming from him "mike... But that can't be possible... Foxy bit him." A small child spirit appeared next to foxy.**

**This was Koga, he was another spirit similar to Damien. He looked around and started to hear footsteps. He vanished from existence and watched from inside of foxy. In came Vincent, wearing his purple vest, he was looking through the costumes, as if preparing them to put something in them.**

**"Just one more night, ill will kill five kids and put them in here, I will screw the name of Freddy fazbear and his maker; damn Fred, he treated me like shit this whole time and nothing came to him, but I am going to change that, when people see the blood on these costumes they will know that Fred has a dark secret." He laughed to himself.**

**He gasped as he suddenly heard talking near the door and straightened out and pretended to be monitoring the area. He saw Maxwell talking to jack, he put his ear to the wall too listen in.**

**"It's good having you back in the ring with us. Once Mike learns what really happened we are gonna need you, we've hid it from him for almost two decades, so it's getting harder to keep it in, but once he learns..." Maxwell sighed as he talked.**

**"Yeah, I remember that day, foxy flew at Mike so fast no one could stop him... But why did foxy attack is still my question, because when we checked the code on him it was normal." He said to himself, but enough for maxwell to hear.**

**"Yeah... It wasn't changed, but we saw that one thread covered in blood. It looked purple but I still have the thread so whenever we need it we can go back to examining it and analyze who the culprit is... Also I have a question about Vincent. Who is he?" Maxwell asked.**

**"I don't know really, he is just the oldest guy I remember working here. Not old as in age but the longest working, back when we were teens, he started working with me, we were janitors, and one night he was different, he went into the back to shut down Bonnie and Freddy... This is before they for chica and foxy... And he took forever, but when he came out he was different, he wasn't the friend I remembered." Jack said with a sigh, he wasn't sure why and could never figure it out on why he had changed so drastically.**

**They leave the area and Vincent thought about it, he didnt change that much did he? He shrugged it off and left the room heading for the exit. He saw Jeremy at the prize corner, hands on his head, panicked. As the song went on he could hear Jeremy singing:**

**"All around the mulberry bush,**

**The monkey chased the weasel;**

**The monkey thought 'twas all in good fun,**

**Pop! goes the weasel."**

**He wasn't himself since the Bonnie attack, it was like the music box was saying something to him.**

**Vincent shuddered "gah that kid is so odd." He left the building with a shrug, tomorrow was when everything changed.**

**Jack went out and looked at Jeremy, seeing him sing the old song. He sat with him and hugged his brother close, but Jeremy showed no emotion. Jack wanted to know if Bonnie attacking had any affect on him. He stood and went to the back room.**

**-to be continued-**


	7. Chapter 7: five missing children

**Chapter 7: five missing children**

**Mike walked up to the doors of Freddy's. according to a message left for him by Frederick, five kids had gone missing near or in Freddy fazbears pizzeria during Vincent's shift so he had to come in early to keep an eye on things while the cops and jack ask him a few questions. As he entered the place, he saw fritz also their keeping an eye on everything, writing things down, as if he was trying to solve a riddle. Mike goes to him and looked at it.**

**"Five missing kids, five suits in the back, Vincent using the golden Freddy suit from a few nights ago, Vincent was the one about to kill mike...? What is all this Fritz?" Mike read it all and asked him**

**"It's what I am thinking about this, everything is like a puzzle and everything I have has connected together in one way, shape or form... But it doesn't make sense if the kids were put in the suits, because we can't check except for Jack, and he's back there with the cops talking to Vincent about it all. He hasn't admitted to anything an probably won't." Fritz sighed as he folded his arms and leaned back.**

**"Oh... Speaking of Vincent, have you noticed he's changed ever since we first came to Freddy's back years ago?" Mike asked his long time friend.**

**"Yes, ever since Jack quit the place after... Damien I think... Went missing, he's gone ballistic on the inside from what I see... But I would to if my own little brother went missing and was never found... No trace of anything..." He said remembering that day... He heard Vincent wen to Juvi for breaking into Freddy's and destroyed the animatronics, calling them things of hell...**

**Fritz shut his notebook and stood up "well I am going to clean up the party that just left... I can't believe Fred still reserved parties and called us in even after his company was completely at accusation for murder and kidnap... What game is he playing?"**

**"It's all about the money, according to big bro... Fred is only interested in money and that's why he quit, but even than it still seems off Fred doesn't seem suspicious of any of us, only Vincent." Jeremy said walking up with a pizza for a family.**

**"Oh hey Jeremy... You okay? Last night you seemed pretty spooked all curled up near that marionette thing singing that old song." Mike said**

**"Yeah I'm fine, I don't remember that but I don't doubt it, ever since Bonnie attacked me I've had these weird voices in my head calling to me, they were trying to get me to open the box and stop the music but something was stopping me..." He told them with a shrug and took the pizza to the table.**

**Both night guards look at each other with suspicion, that was to normal to have recovered in just a few hours. Fritz went to clean up the table and Mike went to the back office but quickly leapt into parts and service hearing Jack and Vincent in the office.**

**"I'm telling you Jack, I went home after my shift, nothing else... I have no reason to come back here." He said and sat back, they've been at it for the past hour and a half going back and forth about the missing kids.**

**"You're the only one with enough motive to so something like this Vincent, you snuck in here almost two decades ago and took an axe and demolished the animatronics because you think they had kidnapped Damien! But don't push me... We both know what really happened, everything you did was caught on tape and I still have it... You tried framing Fred for kidnapping Damien when we know very well it was you!"**

**"YOU LIE!" Vincent jumped up and threw the desk against the wall. "IT WASN'T ME! FRED KILLED DAMIEN AND YOU TRIED FRAMING ME WITH FAKE STOCK FOOTAGE!" He threw a punch at him**

**Jack caught his fist and flipped him into the back wall. He pinned his arms back and cuffed him "Vincent you are under arrest for assaulting a detective and the kidnapping of five children!" He said as he held him down.**

**In the parts and service room, mike was listening to the whole thing with surprise. He shuddered hearing it all, was it all true? Did Vincent really kill Damien or was Jack actually lying to him. His thought was broken when a metallic hand touched his shoulder.**

**-to be continued-**


	8. Chapter 8: the souls live on

**Chapter 8: the souls live on**

**Mike turned and stared into the eyes of a blurry orangish suit. The dark didn't help him but he could tell it was the foxy suit. He stepped back when it's claw touched his shoulder, a big unnerved that the suit actually moved when they should be off. It made a few mechanical noises before mike actually heard a full sentence come out.**

**"Golden suit killed us." A small boys voice spoke from foxy.**

**"What?" Mike asks in disbelief as he slowly pulled back more "did you just speak to me."**

**"I... Don't... Under... Stand... Why... Are ... We back... Here... Freddy?" The voice spoke with a stalling, like its voice was going in and out.**

**Mike took a final step back an leaned against the door but went falling backwards as it opened. Fred was there and looked at the animatronic standing over mike.**

**"Foxy reset." He said clearly and the suit went back, but it seemed like it was very unwilling, it's eyes going black with white iris' "Mike are you okay?"**

**"Yeah... But what the hell!? He spoke to me and I was not sure how to process it... Why did he speak Fred?!" Mike asked in a panic as he stared at the room.**

**"It's probably the dead speaking to you through these things!" Came a familiar sarcastic tone of a man with glasses.**

**"Fritz this is serious! Those things spoke! It was a child voice and it was just creepy... What do you th-" he talked but was cut off by Fritz puttin his hand in front of mikes face.**

**"Child voice? Excuse me while I go make a call... He might want to hear this before we continue any farther." He said as he went to get his phone from a room only employees knew hidden behind the walls. "Maxwell I'm not joking, mike said he heard a child voice from the suit... Maybe your theory was right and what Vincent did actually caused a malevolent force to keep the souls here." He said after dialing a number quickly.**

**"Shit! I didn't want to be right... Damn it all! tell jack he must stay and watch in case we need an intervention, he worked with spiritual stuff in college majoring in it... Maybe if he saw it he could try an fix the problem before its to late." Maxwell said in the other end.**

**"An if he can't?" Fritz asked him with concern.**

**"That's not an option anymore fritz... Its time to repay mine, jack and mikes crime at the old diner... When we aided Vincent in getting the spring Bonnie suit... The scream of that kid haunt me still... As Vincent turned him into that puppet... Damnit if only we knew before it was to late! We could've stopped Vincent and avoided it, he said he needed the suit to entertain his brother for his birthday... Poor Damien couldn't even scream when he was turned into the puppet." His voice was breaking and fritz heard it "everytime I see that spring Bonnie suit in the back I remember how slow I was! And how weak!" He said**

**"You didnt know he would Max... Don't blame yourself." Fritz said and he heard a woman in the back say something similar.**

**The lady spoke on the other line "maxwell... Please get the baby from upstairs, dinners ready."**

**"Alright Marie... Ill see youtonightfritz... Make sure nothing goes wrong until me and Jack get there... We will free the kids and make sure Vincent never gets free... Just you wait." He said and hung up.**

**Fritz sat on a chair in the back and stared at the spring suit against a wall. It was broken and not safe to wear anymore, it gained the nickname "springtrap" from all the other employees. He goes over and sits near it.**

**"We are a lot alike... Empty and controlled by another person... If only they knew who I really was spring buddy... At least you get me..." He said sadly**

**He remembered wearing the suit and having fun laughing with jack who always wore the golden Freddy suit... The suit!**

**-to be continued**


End file.
